


Smartass...

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [20]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Prompt: “If you take the x from the y you end up recieving -““The title of smart ass. Congrats genius!”
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Kudos: 43





	Smartass...

“SAEYOUNG!! SAERAN!!” I yell to the genius redhaired twins who take up residence with me at the bunker. Seconds later after my calling, I can hear the frantic sound of footsteps, one pair coming from my right, the kitchen and the other from the hallway in front of me. Both boys arrive in sync to the living room, standing side by side.

“Yes Ma’am?” Saeyoung says. Usually I would hit him up side the head but I’m in need right now so I ignore how he addressed me and continue.

“You know how my final exams for college are coming up, like tomorrow, right?” They nod. Of course they know, I’ve been spending less and less time with them and more time locked in my room studying. And I know they can’t wait until the exams are done so we can go back to being together. “Well, I need both of your help in studying, just to make sure I have everything done for tomorrow. Please?” I beg the boys. They turn their heads and face each other and I know they are just having a silent conversation with their eyes. Turning back to face me, they nod their heads at me with bright smiles.

“Yeah! We’ll help!! We need you to pass, right?” Saeyoung chirped. I beam at them, thankful that both are willing to help me. As we head to the kitchen table, Saeyoung in front of me and Saeran behind, I here Saeran mutter under his breath, 

“At least you’re studying, unlike that blonde boy…”

Bad idea…

Shouldn’t have gone to the twins

Nope, should have asked like Jaehee or Zen… or maybe even Yoosung…

No more than 5 minutes into studying, Saeyoung starts asking questions that aren’t even on the exam. Some are really technical questions and then some are… Saeyoung questions… If you know what I mean. And I’m not the only one frustrated with him, so is Saeran. He actually wanted to help me study unlike his goofy brother.

“Baka! We’re suppose to help (Y/N), not confuse her more. Will you sit still and help!” Saeran orders Saeyoung, this close to reaching his limit with Saeyoung.

“Okay, okay, sheesh, party pooper…” Saeyoung mumbles under his breath, not intending for Saeran to here, yet he does and sends a glare to Saeyoung that breaths death. “Gahhh, sorry, sorry… T_T”

Just when both Saeran and I thought that the real studying was going to start Saeyoung goes off on his jokester antics again. “Okay back to the previous question! If you take x from y you end up receiving -” He doesn’t talk for a while… he wants me to answer it doesn’t he! Oh god… this equation was definitely not on the exam… it’s like, really complicated too, even Saeran looked a little lost when Saeyoung asked it. But, nevertheless, I’ll give him an answer, just not the one he wants…

“The tittle of smart ass. Congrats genius!”

Saeran bursts out laughing at my response, and he shakes his head up and down, seeming to agree with me. Saeyoung frowns but then starts laughing too and a second later so do I. Man, I love these boys, whether they’re helping me or not. I just love them both so much, I’m so lucky to have met them both.


End file.
